1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thermal printing and, more particularly, to techniques for improving thermal printer output by compensating for the effects of thermal history on thermal print heads.
2. Related Art
Thermal printers typically contain a linear array of heating elements (also referred to herein as xe2x80x9cprint head elementsxe2x80x9d) that print on an output medium by, for example, transferring pigment from a donor sheet to the output medium or by initiating a color-forming reaction in the output medium. The output medium is typically a porous receiver receptive to the transferred pigment, or a paper coated with the color-forming chemistry. Each of the print head elements, when activated, forms color on the medium passing underneath the print head element, creating a spot having a particular density. Regions with larger or denser spots are perceived as darker than regions with smaller or less dense spots. Digital images are rendered as two-dimensional arrays of very small and closely-spaced spots.
A thermal print head element is activated by providing it with energy. Providing energy to the print head element increases the temperature of the print head element, causing either the transfer of pigment to the output medium or the formation of color in the receiver. The density of the output produced by the print head element in this manner is a function of the amount of energy provided to the print head element. The amount of energy provided to the print head element may be varied by, for example, varying the amount of power to the print head element within a particular time interval or by providing power to the print head element for a longer time interval.
In conventional thermal printers, the time during which a digital image is printed is divided into fixed time intervals referred to herein as xe2x80x9cprint head cycles.xe2x80x9d Typically, a single row of pixels (or portions thereof) in the digital image is printed during a single print head cycle. Each print head element is typically responsible for printing pixels (or sub-pixels) in a particular column of the digital image. During each print head cycle, an amount of energy is delivered to each print head element that is calculated to raise the temperature of the print head element to a level that will cause the print head element to produce output having the desired density. Varying amounts of energy may be provided to different print head elements based on the varying desired densities to be produced by the print head elements.
One problem with conventional thermal printers results from the fact that their print head elements retain heat after the conclusion of each print head cycle. This retention of heat can be problematic because, in some thermal printers, the amount of energy that is delivered to a particular print head element during a particular print head cycle is typically calculated based on an assumption that the print head element""s temperature at the beginning of the print head cycle is a known fixed temperature. Since, in reality, the temperature of the print head element at the beginning of a print head cycle depends on (among other things) the amount of energy delivered to the print head element during previous print head cycles, the actual temperature achieved by the print head element during a print head cycle may differ from the calibrated temperature, thereby resulting in a higher or lower output density than is desired. Further complications are similarly caused by the fact that the current temperature of a particular print head element is influenced not only by its own previous temperaturesxe2x80x94referred to herein as its xe2x80x9cthermal historyxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94but by the ambient (room) temperature and the thermal histories of other print head elements in the print head.
As may be inferred from the discussion above, in some conventional thermal printers, the average temperature of each particular thermal print head element tends to gradually rise during the printing of a digital image due to retention of heat by the print head element and the over-provision of energy to the print head element in light of such heat retention. This gradual temperature increase results in a corresponding gradual increase in density of the output produced by the print head element, which is perceived as increased darkness in the printed image. This phenomenon is referred to herein as xe2x80x9cdensity shift.xe2x80x9d
Furthermore, conventional thermal printers typically have difficulty accurately reproducing sharp density gradients between adjacent pixels in both the fast scan and slow scan direction. For example, if a print head element is to print a white pixel following a black pixel, the ideally sharp edge between the two pixels will typically be blurred when printed. This problem results from the amount of time that is required to raise the temperature of the print head element to print the black pixel after printing the white pixel. More generally, this characteristic of conventional thermal printers results in less than ideal sharpness when printing images having regions of high density gradient.
What is needed, therefore, are improved techniques for controlling the temperature of print head elements in a thermal printer to more accurately render digital images.
A model of a thermal print head is provided that models the thermal response of thermal print head elements to the provision of energy to the print head elements over time. The thermal print head model generates predictions of the temperature of each of the thermal print head elements at the beginning of each print head cycle based on: (1) the current ambient temperature of the thermal print head, (2) the thermal history of the print head, and (3) the energy history of the print head. The amount of energy to provide to each of the print head elements during a print head cycle to produce a spot having the desired density is calculated based on: (1) the desired density to be produced by the print head element during the print head cycle, and (2) the predicted temperature of the print head element at the beginning of the print head cycle.
Additional aspects and embodiments of the present invention will be described in more detail below.